narutofanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Raimei
Raimei is a young kenjutsu practitioner from the hidden village of Sunagakure. However, he was born with a notable defect- his tenketsu never finished developing, so much of his body cannot externally produce chakra, with the exception of several in his hands which he can utiliza for Chakra Flow. So he cannot use powerful external ninjutsu, but can still internally use chakra to enhance his physical capabilities. His wish is to prove that one does not to be able to use ninjutsu to become a master swordsman. Background Raimei was born to two Sunagakure citizens after the Fourth Shinobi World War, a civilian father and shinobi mother. Due to a damaged chakra system in his mother's body, from a negative reaction to being captured and imitated by a White Zetsu, his body did not receive enough chakra in the womb, leading to his chakra network developing in an unfinished fashion, with the tenketsu, the last parts of his chakra networks, never truly developing, with the exceptions of the tenketsu on his hands and feet, which he managed to force open. As a child, his shinobi mother tried to teach him how to use chakra, showing him the tree-walking exercise. Due to his near-inability to exude chakra through his feet, it took him months before he could successfully wield his chakra in this manner. After such extended practice,the water-walking practice came as a piece of cake to Raimei. Through the academy, Raimei showed extremely fast natural speed and reflexes, perhaps due to his chakra flow being concentrated internally, into his physical structure and muscles. The only real shinobi discipline he excelled at was swordsmanship, and was apprenticed to a private tutor as at his time of graduation, he could best the Academy teachers easily in kenjutsu, a field admittedly neither specialized in. Appearance Raimei is still extremely young in comparison to other shinobi. As such, he is shorter and smaller than older, more experienced ninja even of the same rank. Raimei wears a dark over shirt, with a blue undershirt. The over shirt is loose, allowing for freedom of movement, and the sleeves reach past his elbows. The under shirt is baggy as well, but the sleeves reach only to his elbows. He wears baggy dark pants, similar to those of a samurai. These pants are loose and are held up with a red sash. Raimei wields a daishō, which he keeps thrust into this sash. He wears his head band around his neck. His sandals are brown and made to move fast in. Personality Raimei has two loves, fighting and messing with people. He is known for making jokes with his teammates and generally goofing off until he enters combat with someone he deems to be strong. When fighting someone far below his level, he will often play with them, withholding any sort of damaging blow to evade them and enrage them further. There are exceptions to this rule, including a certain C-Rank where bandits had captured, tortured and raped a farmer and his family. Here Raimei coldly ripped through them, using his superior speed to cut them down with quick-draws and other lightning-fast attacks. Nindō Though it has been framed differently, Raimei's nindō consists of a single thing: to prove his strength in the way of the sword, and that it remains competitive with modern shinobi arts. Abilities Raimei's abilities are primarily focused in the areas of taijutsu and kenjutsu, due to his lack of external chakra use. It has been noted that Raimei's perception abilities are extremely well-honed, allowing him to predict and avoid attacks extremely well. Intelligence Raimei has been noted several times to have an intelligent and quick-thinking mind. From numerous medical investigations into his chakra system, he possesses a fairly expansive knowledge of how chakra works and the chakra system. This, along with his taijutsu style, form a substantial body of knowledge about anatomy and chakra. The depth of this knowledge is more of a working fashion than a scientific one, with facts focused on more of a need-to-know basis. 'Taijutsu' Due to his internal chakra flow amplifying his muscular strength, his physical prowess is far past the average Genin who isn't a physical specialist. His taijutsu style, a rather simple unnamed one, involves mostly the usage of hard kicks and strikes to vulnerable areas of the body, such as joints and nerve centers. This, combined with his high speed, allows him to incapacitate or give a debilitating injury with his first strike against those not fast enough to stop his attack. However, against an opponent who can react quickly enough to not take any damage from the first strike, his chances of winning are diminished, as he only knows a handful of attack patterns, and will usually resort to counterattacks, using his reflexes and perception to try and create an advantage as the opponent strikes. 'Kenjutsu' Raimei has shown kenjutsu aptitude ever since he was introduced to the discipline at the young age of six. At this point, he quickly surpassed the other genin of his class, who only dabbled in kenjutsu, most focusing on flashy ninjutsu instead, with the exception of his friend Sunate Nikakusa. As he progressed through his two-year stay in the academy, Raimei focused purely on physical skills, as well as forcing open a handful of tenketsu. When he had finished the academy, he passed the graduation test solely on his kenjutsu skills, being able to easily defeat the teachers in kenjutsu spars (he is quoted as saying, "Their movements are sloppy. They indicate where they are gonna go loud and clear.") and defeating them through both the use of some unconventional tactics and well-trained swordsmanship. Raimei, rushing into close range, stomped on his opponent's foot, distracting him long enough to hold his wooden shinai to their throat. After this surprising graduation, he was snapped up by an expert kenjutsu master who expanded on his knowledge, refining his sword skills even further. His main advantage in a sword battle is his quick reflexes and natural talent, coming up with new combinations on the fly, his few techniques flowing into each other with easy grace. In battle, he utilizes the Raiden Kata with one or two blades to overwhelm opponents with speed. If the opponent is fast enough, this may prove to be ineffective, as shown against Saizō Fujibayashi. Raimei also knows bits and pieces of an "Intersection Style," making use of his perceptive abilities to deal one-hit kill counterattacks. With this style, he perceives where the opponent will strike and can either preemptively avoid the attack, to counterattack once they overextend themselves, or "intersect" their attack with his own sword in such a manner that they are left wide open for a counter with sword, fist, or kunai. Trivia *Raimei's picture and fighting style are based off of Gama Kurogane from Gamaran. * During the Chūnin Exams, it is revealed that Raimei performed only six D-Ranked missions before moving on to C-Rank. References